Sorriso de Anjo
by Half-Dane
Summary: SLASH. Severus Snape, um respeitável professor de Hogwarts, está entregue nas mãos de um doce algoz. ONESHOT
1. Aviso

Muitos escritores de_ fanfictions_ se perguntam por qual motivo algumas pessoas homofóbicas entram em nossas páginas, lêem o que escrevemos e depois nos mandam _reviews_ malcriadas.

Se você chegou até aqui por engano eu lhe aviso que essa é uma **_fic Slash_**, ou seja, aborda o **relacionamento** entre **iguais**; **homem** com **homem**; **menino** com **menino**. Entendeu?

Se você não curte isso, por favor, **vá embora. **Você não é obrigado a estar, tanto quanto eu não sou obrigado a suportar nenhum tipo de **preconceito. **Mas se gosta desse tipo de literatura um tanto marginal, então **entre e sinta-se em casa!**

_**HalfDane**_


	2. Sorriso de Anjo

**Autor:** HalfDane

**Beta:** Marck Evans

**Casal:** Harry/Snape

**Categoria:** one-shot/Slash/PWP

**Agradecimentos:** Obrigado à **Ivana** e **Paulinha Lírio** pelo apoio e pela força e ao **Marck Evans **pela revisão.

**Observação1: **Desculpem por mais essa fic PWP. Eu realmente não gosto de escrever esse tipo de fanfic. Mas a danada saiu fazer o que? Ela teve início ano passado por causa de uma imagem que estava armazenada no site do Grupo PotterSlashFics do Yahoo. Eu a "engavetei" no PC e somente agora eu a finalizei.

Infelizmente a imagem não está mais no Grupo. Ela se chama _Beneath Your Tongue_ e é lindíssima.

**Observação2:** Esses personagens não me pertencem. Porque se fossem meus eu estaria nadando em dinheiro e não estaria aqui escrevendo fanfics de meu próprio trabalho. Entendeu a lógica da coisa?

Portanto, não me processe _pelamordedeus_!

**Sorriso de Anjo**

Só Harry sabe como me enlouquecer!

Resisto o máximo que posso aos seus encantos juvenis e ao toque de sua língua pervertida em minha pele, mas devo confessar que mais uma vez eu fracassei miseravelmente.

Ele não me quer de verdade, eu sei disso. Apenas brinca comigo. Ele sabe que eu não resistirei por muito tempo aos seus encantos diabólicos. Sabe que sou o homem que quer possuí-lo desde o momento em que o viu nu naquele vestiário em Hogwarts, dez anos antes, quando ele era apenas um adolescente.

Agora ele me lambe, vagarosamente. Sua língua maldita percorrendo toda a extensão do meu pescoço; sua mão de rapaz esfregando minha ereção, ainda contida pelas vestes, com vigor compulsivo.

Ele me usa, eu sei que ele apenas me usa, e eu gosto disso. Eu quero isso! Eu preciso disso!

Peço a todos os bruxos que já viveram que não permitam que este momento acabe. Que se prolongue até ao infinito se possível for.

Entrego-me aos cuidados dum jovem e delicioso algoz, e minha nuca se arrepia. Meus joelhos estremecem. Sinto-me cambalear de prazer e uma dor leve e sensual, percorre as minhas pernas: é o tesão contido no corpo. Carne, ossos e sangue não conseguem suportar tamanha pressão exercida pelos meus desejos. E de olhos fechados sinto o corpo dele prensando o meu contra a parede.

Ele está nu, e me despe carinhosamente apenas da cintura para baixo: ele adora ter relações sexuais comigo ainda vestido. Ajoelha-se em frente a mim a fim de tirar a peça de roupa que atrapalha o seu acesso ao meu membro.

Ele o deixa totalmente amostra agora, abocanhando-o e fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem contínuos, intercalados com lambidas em toda a sua extensão até a ponta avermelhada. Sim, ele consegue, de fato, me enlouquecer. Só ele tem o poder de tal coisa, agora eu tenho absoluta certeza. Somente aquela boca de lábios finos e sedosos me tira a razão.

Estou em suas mãos agora, rendido. Ele gosta de me masturbar enquanto me chupa. Gosta de passar a ponta da língua em movimentos circulares pela glande, a fim de me fazer chegar mais perto do orgasmo. E quando nota que estou quase lá, ele pára e recomeça o movimento lento e gradual como se meu membro fosse a coisa mais doce do cosmos.

E a verdade é que ele adora me torturar. Ele mesmo já admitiu isso para mim. Gosta de me ver chegar perigosamente próximo do orgasmo e então me puxar para a realidade novamente, somente como forma de me punir. De prolongar o prazer até as raias da loucura, deixando-me à sua mercê, como uma criança.

Agora ele lambe e chupa delicadamente meus testículos até o períneo, e então passa a acariciar minha entrada com os dedos. Sim, porque ele gosta de introduzir dois de uma vez, para me fazer sentir um pouco de dor, e ao som abafado de um gemido meu, o cretino sorri baixinho. É um sorriso de deboche e malícia, que daria inveja ao mais puro Slytherin. Inveja ou talvez medo.

Ele continua o movimento, e sinto muito prazer quando ele coloca toda a extensão do meu membro em sua boca, até eu sentir o início de sua garganta.

Ele sabe o que faz porque conhece cada centímetro do meu corpo tão bem quanto eu conheço cada parte do seu. Afinal, esses joguinhos secretos têm acontecido há anos e eu espero que sinceramente jamais terminem.

Chega um momento em que ele começa a me chupar freneticamente segurando com uma das mãos a base do meu membro ereto, ou fazendo movimentos de masturbação em mim. Chupa com avidez de garoto apressado, que é o que ele é.

Então eu arquejo meu corpo e gozo em jorros de prazer e amor em sua garganta, e às vezes ele quase se engasga, mas mantém-se firme e isso me irrita e me excita ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo numa hora dessas ele continua sendo o garoto mimado, inflexível e impertinente que sempre foi!

Então ele se levanta sorrindo sem nenhuma malícia, aquele maldito sorriso de bom menino com que ele conquistara à tantos seguidores e professores durante a infância e juventude, e me beija longamente com sêmen no canto da boca. É bem típico dele fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ele me diz que quer que eu prove um pouco do meu próprio amor, e eu geralmente me zango quando ele me diz tal coisa.

Dessa vez eu não retruquei essa sua afirmação. Apenas saboreei tudo o que ele tinha para me dar, porque o que vem daquela boquinha terrível e mal-criada é mel para mim. E – que diabos! – talvez eu o ame mesmo, e isso é mais do que meu orgulho consegue aceitar!

Ainda sorrindo angelicalmente ele se veste sem pressa alguma, colocando peça por peça de suas vestes, compondo a perfeita imagem de professor respeitável que ele aparenta ser. E dando-me uma piscadela marota, vai embora, sem pedir ou dizer nada mais que um "_obrigado Sev"_.


End file.
